pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Quagsire
|} Quagsire (Japanese: ヌオー Nuoh) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 20. Biology Quagsire is a light blue, bipedal, amphibious Pokémon. Its head is broad and round, having little neck to distinguish it from the rest of Quagsire's body. It has a wide mouth and tiny, black eyes. A wavy, purple stripe runs down its back. Along its spine is a dark blue fin, which is larger on the male than on the female. Quagsire's hands and feet both have three digits. Its outer layer of skin is slimy and slippery. Quagsire is carefree and sluggish by nature. An unintelligent Pokémon, it tends to bump its head inadvertently while swimming and seems not to care. It hunts for food by leaving its mouth wide open in water and waiting for its prey to blunder in unaware. Because Quagsire does not move, it does not get very hungry and can afford to wait for its food. Quagsire lives in clean bodies of . In the anime, wild Quagsire are shown to have an annual celebration at Blue Moon Falls when the moon is full. There they attempt to shoot round objects they have collected to the top of a waterfall with their attacks to see who can launch their objects the highest, with the apparent target being the moon. In the anime Major appearances Quagsire first appeared in Once in a Blue Moon. It stole the GS Ball from for a festival. A Quagsire has also appeared in Training Wrecks, under the ownership of Rocky. Quagsire battled Ash's Pikachu and , alongside a . Before Pikachu could nail Walrein with its Attacks, Quagsire would protect Walrein from being shocked, due to its immunity to electricity while Walrein's hit Grovyle and Pikachu hard, but after the Ice Ball went slower every turn, Pikachu and Grovyle defeated Walrein and Quagsire. A Quagsire made an appearance in Like It Or Lup It!. Crasher Wake owns a Quagsire, which appeared in A Crasher Course in Power!. Multiple Quagsire appeared in A Faux Oak Finish!. Multiple Quagsire appeared in Defending the Homeland! and Beyond the Rainbow! as Pokémon that lived in the wetlands that Ash's Goodra was from. One reappeared in Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future! to watch 's performance with the rest of the wetland Pokémon. They appeared once again in A Diamond in the Rough!, and XY139 when Ash and returned to the wetlands. Three of them appeared again in the following episode. Minor appearances A Quagsire was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Five Quagsire were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. A female Quagsire also makes an appearance in Love, Totodile Style, where Ash's Totodile fell in love with her at the end of the episode. had a Quagsire in Spell of the Unown: Entei, and used it to battle against his . After Pikachu landed on the head of Lisa's Quagsire head first, both Pokémon fainted. A Quagsire appeared in The Wayward Wobbuffet swimming in a river when it encountered Jessie's Wobbuffet which got lost and gave it directions. A Quagsire was one of the Pokémon competing in the Pokémon Sumo Wrestling in Ring Masters. A Quagsire also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Three Quagsire were among the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. A Quagsire appeared in Dueling Heroes. A Quagsire was one of the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Quagsire was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Quagsire appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Also, another one was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare. A Quagsire was seen training alongside its Trainer in You're a Star, Larvitar!. Jackson uses a Quagsire in his battle against Macy in Tie One On. A Quagsire appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Quagsire appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!, under the ownership of Professor Kodama. Several and a Quagsire made an appearance in The Rise of Darkrai. Pokédex entries . Known as quite dim-witted, it doesn't care when it crashes its head against rocks or the bottoms of boats.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Quagsire first appeared in Off Course with Corsola where it is seen as one of the Pokémon captured and sent to via the Portable Transfer System. She remarked that she found it on and was "a tad stronger than I expected." A wild Quagsire was seen swimming along Lt. Surge's submarine in the "secret tunnel" in Union Cave in Off Course with Corsola. A Quagsire was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest in The Last Battle XIII. Much later, Crasher Wake is seen in possession of a Quagsire, and uses it to defeat Platinum's Empoleon before falling to a from 's , Tru (which Platinum borrowed after she was unable to catch a single grass Pokémon in the Great Marsh). This won the match. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity: Quagsire appears as the landlord of Paradise as well as an important character in the storyline. The player's partner buys land from him at the beginning of the game that would become the headquarters for the player's exploration team. He also runs an area similar to the Chimecho Assembly from the previous games. Like some members of Wigglytuff's Guild, he has a catchphrase, which is "hmm". He is also responsible for dealing with captured outlaws, much like before him. He is known to be a hard taskmaster to these Pokémon. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , and (tall grass) Mt. Silver (2F and chambers) Routes , , and , Ruins of Alph, Union Cave ( ing)}} , , , and (tall grass) Routes and (tall grass) Mt. Silver (2F and chambers) Routes , , and , Ruins of Alph, Union Cave ( ing)}} , , , , and , Ruins of Alph (tall grass) Routes , , and , Ruins of Alph, Union Cave ( ing)}} |} |} extension ( ing)}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} and Great Marsh ( ing) Great Marsh (tall grass)}} ing) Great Marsh and (tall grass)}} Routes , , , , , and , Safari Zone Routes , , and , Ruins of Alph, Union Cave, Cliff Edge Gate ( ing), Safari Zone ( ing)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} (Swarm) }} |} |} and , Friend Safari (Water)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 5, Endless Level 11, Forever Level 54, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Iceberg Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank (post-ending)}} |area=Fontaine, Terrera}} |area=Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Black Realm: Soothing Shore (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 12: Stage 04}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20}} |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , can be found nearby. }} |- when its HP is 94 or higher |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=195 |name2=Quagsire |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia *Despite Quagsire's Pokédex entry from Ash's Pokédex in Once in a Blue Moon stating that Quagsire live in fresh, clean, drinkable water, Quagsire appear in the Great Marsh and , both marshy areas. *Wooper and Quagsire are the only non-Electric Pokémon that can learn . Origin Quagsire appears to be based on a . Name origin Quagsire is a combination of and the honorific sire or (a genus of salamander). Nuoh may be a combination of 沼 numa (swamp, marsh, pond, or lake) and 王 ō'' (king) or オオサンショウウオ ''ōsanshōuo ( ). In other languages , , and |fr=Maraiste|frmeaning=From and |es=Quagsire|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Morlord|demeaning=From and Lord |it=Quagsire|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=누오 Nuo|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=沼王 Zhǎowáng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=क्वांगसायर Quagsire|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Квагсайр Kvagsayr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Quagsire (Gates to Infinity) External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon that run from battle http://forums.bulbagarden.net/scavenger/img/8b56429c42609058af6841e9c0d.gif de:Morlord fr:Maraiste it:Quagsire ja:ヌオー pl:Quagsire zh:沼王